Time's Up
by AlinkA-NoaA
Summary: L'OMDAS : L'Organisation Mondiale pour la Défense contre les Actes Surnaturels. Nous sommes chargés te traquer les criminels peu orthodoxe. Mais cette partie n'était que la face visible de l'Iceberg. Et j'allais le découvrir à mes dépends. Et c'est aidé d'un jeune noble et de son démon que je vais devoir mettre toute cette histoire au clair... mais à quel prix... REPRISE FANFIC
1. 1-J'irais pas chasser !

**Hello, petite histoire sur l'univers de Kuroshitsuji, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Pour le moment, il y aura deux trois chapitres de mise en place de l'intrigue principale et de mon OC. N'hésitez pas, commentez !**

**Crédit : tous les personnages extérieurs à l'histoire originelle m'appartiennent, le reste des personnages appartiennent naturellement à son auteur : Yana Toboso.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Qu'ils me foutent la paix, je n'irais pas chasser**

La boule part, elle tape rapidement la bande avant de choquer une boule rouge dans un angle parfait l'amenant directement dans l'ouverture noire du billard. Debout dans le coin de la salle, appuyée sur la canne, je regardais d'une façon non-allante les boules rentrer lentement dans les trous.

**-Jerck, pas mal mon vieux !**

**-Aie un peu de rester envers les anciens !**

« L'ancien » ainsi désigné à une carrure imposante et son visage anguleux laissent apparaitre les années de pratique militaire dans des domaines douteux. Il répond au nom de Jerck surnommé l'artilleur. Tu lui mets n'importe quel fusil dans les mains, il en connaît les caractéristiques et le maitrise du bout des doigts.

Le prétendu jeune, interpeller comme Case, surnommé le classeur, maitrise l'art du cadavre sous toutes ces formes : dissimulation, découpe, autopsie. Bref, la totale. Pourtant, il n'a pas la figure de l'emploi, mince, peu de muscle, chétif, lunette au nez et toujours bien habillé.

Le dernier présent à notre billard était un homme classique, le genre qui se fond dans la masse des gens. Banal. Le genre de type dont on ne se souviendra jamais. On le nomme Hugo le passeur. L'art et la manière de tous faire passer, dans la discrétion la plus totale.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'avance pour prendre la place de Jerck suite à son échec cuisant, pas passé inaperçus auprès de Case qui prend un malin plaisir à le taquiner. Je souris en les fixant joyeusement. Cette bande d'affreux, ce sont mes collègues. Irritant mais indispensable à ma vie. En fait, de par la nature de notre métier, nos collègues sont les seuls avec qui nous pouvons traîner et discuter tranquillement sans avoir peur de faire un « impondérable » comme le disent si bien nos supérieurs. En gros, de lâcher une information sur notre boulot qui reviendrait au décès précoce de la personne mise dans la confidence. Un simple dommage collatéral.

Officiellement, Jerck est agent de sécurité dans un supermarché, Case travail comme serveur dans un grand restaurant, Hugo est agent de change pour une grande banque américaine et moi comptable pour un centre aquatique. Nous effectuons ces métiers à nos heures perdues, car notre véritable métier est tout autre. Officieusement, nous sommes des agents de terrain pour l'OMDAS : L'Organisation Mondiale de la Défense contre les Actes Surnaturel. Autant dire, que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on crie sur tous les toits sans incidence.

Jerck et Case sont responsable des enquêtes criminels et plus précisément des sérials Killers. Hugo est médecin spécialisé dans les choses non-qualifiables et moi, je suis chasseuse. J'extermine les choses indésirables une fois qu'elles sont localisées. Je voyage ainsi à travers les continents, mais aussi le temps. Autant dire que le métier de comptable, je ne l'effectue que rarement.

**-Alinka, c'est à toi. **

Je commence à m'approcher quand j'entends mon portable qui vibre sur la table où se trouvent nos affaires. Je regarde rapidement pour voir s'afficher sur l'écran : maman. Cela fait longtemps que mère est morte, il pourrait trouver un autre identifiant pour nous joindre. Je soupire, mais ne décroche pas. C'est repos ce soir, et soirée billard. Qu'ils me foutent la paix, je n'irais pas chasser. Je m'approche et m'applique à viser avec la canne. Le portable cesse sa vibration. Je respire profondément et me concentre.

Le portable vibre à nouveau et je loupe lamentablement mon coup et tire à côté de la balle. Je me crispe de frustration et fais un effort sur humain pour le pas éclaté le portable avec ma canne. Je m'approche alors doucement de la table où il se trouve et décide de tout de même répondre. Au moment où mes doigts touchent le plastique plus que familier de mon téléphone, ce dernier se stoppe. Je le laisse donc et me tourne vers le groupe. Je retourne me mettre en position quand le portable vibre de nouveau. Je m'en saisis rageusement et l'éteins. Voilà au moins je vais pouvoir jouer tranquille.

**-Tu ne décroches pas ?** Tente Jerck

**-non, repos.** Fis-je simplement et calculant de nouveau mon angle de tir.

Je frappe et la balle rebondie avant de faire rentrer un rouge dans le trou. Je continue ainsi pour quatre boules d'affiler et loupe la cinquième.

**-Pas mal…** Souffle Case, **on va encore perdre Hugo…**

**-Non, **fis ce dernier qui approche furtivement les yeux plantés sur le jeu, **ai confiance…**

**-On dirait le serpent dans le livre de la jungle… Tu fais flipper…**

Je m'accoudais au bar et profite de ma soirée. Mais mes yeux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de retourner sur mon portable muet à présent. Un mauvais pressentiment ? J'ignore vraiment l'origine de cette sensation, mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de la découvrir. Je balaye l'aire devant moi pour chasser ces pensées obscures. A force de côtoyer les êtres sombres, je finis par avoir des pensées noires comme elles.

Je fixe mon attention sur les trois personnes m'accompagnant en sirotant ma bière tranquillement. Je finis par dévier et jeter un regard furtif dans la salle. Le bowling était quasiment désert, les tables du bar presque vide, mais quelque irréductibles tourner entre les tables de billard pour avoir accès aux mini jeux électronique comme les paniers de basket ou encore les flippers. Comme un réflexe, je regarde la porte de sortie, vérifiant que rien de se préparai. Négatif. Je me recentre sur la table et pars jouer de nouveau. Manière de les achever en beauté.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

Case pleurais à chaudes larmes sur la table, Hugo toujours aussi stoïque restai silencieux face au score implacable, alors que Jerck riait aux éclats. 12-0.

**-Mes pauvres amis, v'la la miquette que vous vous êtes prise. **Compléta-t-il en riant toujours.

**-Ouai bah, tu peux rigoler tiens,** fait case entre deux sanglots, **ta victoire, tu la dois uniquement à Alinka !**

**-Tsss !**

**-Tu verrais ta tête Jerck, piquet dans ta fierté ? **Fis Hugo piquant.

**-Ouai bah, je vous prends quand vous voulez et où vous voulez ! **Rugit-il rouge de rage.

L'ensemble du bâtiment se tourna vers nous.

**-Un peu de discrétion est-il trop demandé ?** Soufflais-je en revenant avec une tournée de bière.

**-Et répondre au téléphone serait-il trop demandé aussi, mademoiselle Poliakov ?**

Je me raidis comme l'ensemble du groupe. Je soupire pour relâcher la pression.

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous échappe dans le mot repos ? **Fis-je sans me retourner, saisissant, mon verre, je bois une gorgée.

**-Le Time's Up à encore frapper, je pensais que tu serais ravie de l'apprendre. **

**-Il n'est pas dans ma juridiction. **Fis-je en le fixant.

**-Il l'est maintenant. Fury est décédé, mes félicitations, tu viens d'être promu.**

Il me jeta un dossier aussi épais qu'un annuaire, il s'écrasa sur le billard et quelques feuilles glissèrent. Le peu de la photo qui sortait n'inspirait pas confiance. Il tourna les talons et avant de sortir de notre vision, il tourna légèrement la tête et me fixe.

**-C'est maintenant ta cible prioritaire. **

…

…

…

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à mon bureau à 5 heures du matin, accompagné par cette bande d'incapable que sont mes collègues. Hugo soupira et jeta le dossier médical du Time's Up sur un des bureaux.

**-Il y a rien à tirer des rapports, on ne sait rien sur lui.** Strictement rien.

**-Je confirme…** fis Jerck et Case en cœur, en posant sur un bureau aussi, l'un des nombreux rapports de mission de Fury.

Fury, l'un des meilleurs chasseurs intra dimensionnelle. Promotion… Tu parles, j'arrive à peine à sa cheville. C'est loin d'être un cadeau, c'est plutôt un acte de décès précoce. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je dérange. Mais maintenant que j'ai reçu un ordre direct, je ne peux chasser que ce dénommé Time's Up.

Je me lève et enfile ma cape noire, recouvre mes bras de longue mitaine noire et enfile de longue botte rouge profonde au-dessus de mes bas résilles noires. J'y glisse des couteaux courts. Une ceinture en cuire composer d'une sacoche et de deux pistolets viens tomber sur mes hanches au niveau de mon short en jean noir. J'ajoute pour terminer, une sangle en bandoulière où se trouve un magnifique sabre démoniaque qui repose ainsi dans mon dos, caché sous ma cape noire. J'attache mes cheveux rouges en deux couettes basses et longues et enfile ma paire de lunettes de soleil.

**-Alinka… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je regarde Jerck au-dessus de mes lunettes noires et fixe mes yeux rouges dans les siens.

**-Je pars en chasse. Quelle question. **

**-Mais on ne connaît rien de lui, et tu vas lui courir après ? **Complète Case

**\- Fury, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, s'il s'est fait avoir, c'est pour une raison. **Fini Hugo

Je saisis mon IPhone 4 et lance l'application Univers. Je sélectionne ma destination : la Géhenne, les tombeaux de la vallée du Hinnom. Je le glisse alors dans ma poche et enfile un dernier beignet dans ma bouche avant de m'écarter du bureau et de tendre le bras en face de moi. Un cercle noir, à la forme non-distincte apparais pour s'agrandir afin de ne former qu'un vaste miroir noir circulaire un peu plus grand que moi.

**-J'y vais. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, je reste joignable sur mon portable. **

Je me retourne et avance vers le passage ainsi ouvert.

**-Sois vigilante…** fit, Case en mettant les mains dans les poches, ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.

**-Pense à manger équilibrer, à boire régulièrement, à te soigner et à dormir. Et donne-nous des nouvelles.** Complet Hugo, inflexible.

**-Ne te fais pas avoir, éclate-le.** Fini Jerk dont les yeux trahissaient son angoisse.

Je souris.

**-Je gère les gars… Tcho Bande de naze !**

Je passe le pied dans le miroir et après avoir senti l'impression d'être aspiré, je me retrouve en plein soleil, le sable dans les pieds. Me voici au nord de Jérusalem, devant les tombeaux de la vallée de Hannom, l'une des nombreuses portes menant à la Géhenne. Je m'approche des tombeaux creusés à même la pierre et m'y glisse. Je m'avance jusqu'à la cloison et une nouvelle fois crée un portail et m'y glisse.

En une fraction de seconde, la chaleur suffocante se fait sentir, ma gorge s'assèche, et ma respiration ce fait brûlante. Je remets mes lunettes et m'avance dans les paysages désertiques qui se déroulent devant moi. Une étendue aride recouverte de cendre, dont les arbres noirs peuvent se compter sur les doigts. Le ciel avait un mélange de rouge et de gris cendré lui donnant un aspect de coucher de soleil des plus romantiques. Au loin se dessinent les grandes montagnes du purgatoire, lieu de résidence de maître Satan. Je lui tourne le dos et pars dans la direction opposée. Je serre les poings et durcis mon regard en cachant mon visage sous ma capuche.

_Time's Up…_

* * *

**Ja ne !**


	2. 2-Encore cette vieille rengaine le piaf

**Et Hop, deuxième chapitre et petite escale en enfer... Bon voyage !**

**Crédit : tous les personnages extérieurs à l'histoire originelle m'appartiennent, le reste des personnages appartiennent naturellement à son auteur : Yana Toboso.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : encore cette vieille rengaine le piaf ?**

Après ce qui me semble une éternité de marche, j'arrive à un gros fleuve. Le fleuve principal des enfers. Il n'est pas évident de conserver la notion du temps en ces lieux, les heures peuvent paraitre des secondes, mais parfois les jours semble être des années. Je glisse sur la droite en restant loin de la rivière. Il faut trouver ce fichu oiseau. Lui sera où il se trouve, ou du moins, il m'aiguillera. Le noir commence à se faire plus profond et un clapotis se fait entendre sous mes bottes. Le marais enfin, j'y suis presque.

Le fleuve Cocyte est un des fleuves des enfers aux eaux très froides était alimenté par les larmes des méchants, voleurs, etc. Son nom signifie la "rivière des gémissements" il est le principal fleuve des Enfers, il les entoure et de ses méandres, il forme un marais. Sur ses rives, les âmes qui n'ont pas eu de sépultures, cherchent leurs chemins vers les enfers. Ils attendent, aussi, la décision des juges des Enfers sur leur cas. C'est ces gens qui attirent le plus Nycticorax, cette emplumé à l'odeur nauséabonde. Il arrive ainsi à persuader ces âmes de pactiser avec son maître. Ce maître dont l'orgueil est tel qu'il ne se déplace même pas pour chercher un pacte, il laisse cette hideuse créature le faire pour lui.

Dans la pénombre des plus épaisses maintenant, le silence est pesant. Peu à peu des lumières percent ces ténèbres. Ils prennent forme mouvante d'homme au visage fatigué, perdu et vide. Je les esquive facilement sans les toucher. Règle numéro un en enfer : ne jamais rien toucher. Je tends l'oreille. Dans ce silence, je dois bien pouvoir le localiser ce pailleur.  
Je continue à marcher et finit par fermer les yeux, j'esquive les âmes avec facilité en me concentrant sur mon ouïes.

_Pshitishitstistittsittsi__..._

Le voilà, plus loin, un peu plus loin...

_Pikntresiujlaisse_ **toi ****aller, prend confiance, l'homme ne craint rien ici et grâce à mon maître, tu seras immortel.**

**-Encore cette ****vieille ****rengaine le ****piaf.**

Il croasse et se retourne de l'épaule de l'âme sur laquelle il est perché.

**-Toi, maudite sois-tu !****Tu sais dans quelle galère tu m'as mis la dernière fois !**

**-****À te voir, encore gesticuler et piailler, tu ne l'étais pas suffisamment.** Soufflais-je en croisant les bras.

**-Casse-toi !****Barre-toi !****CROAAAA****!**

**-Ferme-là, l'oiseau, je ne me suis pas tapé toutes ces bornes pour que tu me parles sur ce ton.****Aurais-tu ****oublié à qui ****tu ****parles****...** Fis-je glacial et découvrant mes yeux.

**-****Ok****ok****ok****! ****Vous autres ****manipulateurs ****me faite vomir à essayer...****CRIAAAAA****  
**** Je saisis l'oiseau par la gorge, menaçante.**

**-Tu oses me classifier de simples manipulateurs...****Aurais-tu si peu envie de vivre****...**

**-N****..on****...****Non****...****Désolé****...**

Je lâche l'oiseau qui tente de s'éloigner avant de s'écraser au sol, peinant à respirer. Je craque une cigarette et m'approche de lui. Il tente de m'échapper en rampant. Je souris et lui marche sur l'aile.

**-Alors, on veut me fausser compagnie ?**

J'expire en lui souriant, démoniaque. Règle numéro deux aux enfers : penser, agir et devenir un démon.

**-Non, ce n'est pas ****du ****tout ****dans mes objectifs...** Dit-il en se débattant vainement dans l'eau du marais.

**-Relaxes-toi, si ****tu ****réponds à ma question,****tu ****pourras vaquer à tes occupations. A, aussi peu reluisante qu'elles sont.**

Je tire sur la cigarette et souffle la fumer. Je cherche rapidement mon carnet dans ma sacoche de ma ceinture et le sort. Je prends le crayon attaché à ce dernier et commence à écrire.

**-Dis-moi, le ****piaf, tu ne serais pas au courant de la mort de ****Fury ****par hasard ?**

**-Non...****non****...****non ****CROAAAAAAAA****!**

**-À ton aire ****affolée****, je me dis le contraire...****Crache le morceau ou je te le fait cracher...** Fis-je en commençant à saisir mon sabre.

**-non...****C****'est vrai...****J****'en ai entendu parler...****Tout l'enfer de feu le sait...**

**-Ha intéressant...** Fis-je en notant, laissant mon sabre là où il est. **Et si tout le monde en parle, quelqu'un doit savoir qui l'a fait non ?**

**-Non...****Diverses rumeurs tournent ****CROAAAA,****ils sont plusieurs à s'en attribuer le mérite.**

**-Qui ?**

**-****Ragnar****,****Gremini ****et ****Houligane ****entre autres...****Mais ****c'est tout ****ce ****que ****je ****sais ****CROAAAAAAA****!**

**-****bien ****bien****,****je ****te crois...** Je continue de noter et poursuit ma prise d'information.

**-Maintenant, au-delà des rumeurs, ton maître doit le savoir non ? et par conséquent toi aussi.**

**-Non...****CROAAA****...****Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...****CRIIIAA**

Mon pied s'écrasa sur le corps de l'oiseau.

**-Ton odeur est infecte, ne me force pas à rester plus longtemps avec toi ou je serais contraint de te laver, alors arrête de mentir...**

**-Oui...****oui****...****Maitre sait qui ****s****'est...**

**-Alors, accouche !** Fis-je en renforçant la pression sur son corps.

**-Ici, il ne porte pas de nom, on le nomme simplement le chapelier fou.**

**-Le chapelier fou ?** Je lève un sourcil, dubitatif.

**-Oui, on a rapporté à mon maître que l'homme qui à tuer ****Fury ****portait un grand chapeau. Et il riait aux éclats comme un fou, un ****dégénéré. ****Celui qui lui à rapporter ça à mon maître en tremblais rien qu'en le décrivant.****On raconte, dans la sphère du haut, qu'il serait dépourvu d'yeux.** Il croassa de peur avant de se taire.

**-Dépourvu d'yeux ?** Continuais-je pas le moins impressionné par son récit.

Comme chez les humains, les démons ont l'âme à exagérer.

**-On raconte qu'il chasserait des humains...****Selon le maître, ils les collectionnent, c'est un fétichiste.**

Je stoppe mon crayon.

**-Un fétichiste ?**

**-Oui, il collectionnerait le cerveau...**

**-Taré le ****gars...**

Je lâche ma prise et l'oiseau se relève en croassant sinistrement. Je ferme mon carnet et le remets à sa place.

**-Dis-moi, toi qui côtoies toutes ces âmes errantes, en aurais-tu croisé venant de lui ?**

**-Récemment non ****CROAAA. C****, cependant, des rumeurs disent qu'il se trouverait dans le nord de l'en. Der, dans l'enfer ****de glace, au-delà même des montagnes de sang, loin des humains.**

Je hausse un sourcil.

**-Vraiment ?****Très bien, dégage maintenant.****Hors de ma vue.****Et que personne ne sache que je suis venue où tu le payeras de ta vie, par les sept épées du purgatoire.**

Je commence à reprendre la route et jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'oiseau.

**-Et par pitié, lave-toi, tu pus la mort.**

Il croasse frustré et part à grande envolé. L'aurais-je vexé. Je souris. Bon aller, un coup de fil, faut qu'il me trouve cette dimension. Je sors mon IPhone 4 et compose le numéro de Case. Il décroche rapidement.

**-****Mushi****mushi****!**

**-****Case, trouve-moi les coordonnées d'entrées la ****plus ****proche de Jérusalem pour aller aux enfers de ****glace. Le ****plus ****au nord possible, au-delà des montagnes de sang****.**

**-Au-delà des montagnes de sang****...**

**-Oui, une piste sérieuse...****Je ****voudrais vérifier.**

**-Je ****m'en charge,****je****t'envoie ça avec les infos que l'on a sur cette partie des enfers.**

**-Très bien.****Fait rapidement, j'aimerais mit rendre rapidement, j'ai peur qu'il me glisse entre les doigts.**

**-Compris.**

Je raccroche et me dépêche de retourner à l'entrée. Hors de cette zone proche de l'entrée, je ne peux activer mes portails. L'enfer n'est pas un lieu d'où on s'échappe à sa guise, c'est les enfers après tout. Pour rejoindre ces enfers de glace, j'irais plus vite que de traverser les 7 enfers de feu et les 6 enfers de glace. S avant d'arriver à cette chaîne de montagnes, sans compter que je risque de me faire, tuer ou repérer. Bref. D'ailleurs, je n'ai croisé aucune résistance en venant, alléluia, pourvu que ça dure. Juste un aller-retour sans embûche, c'est tout ce que je demande. Ne pas me faire repérer. Je respire. Ça va aller.

Je foule les cendres d'un pas las, fatigué de cette chaleur suffocante. Je soupire quand mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche.

**-Case...**

**-****Alinka****...**

Sa voix est basse, étrangement basse, à peine compréhensible. Je fronce les sourcils, d'un coup, anxieuse. Je stoppe ma marche et m'implique plus sérieusement dans la conversation, regardant vers le téléphone à mon oreille.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Case ?**

**-C'est chaud,****Alinka****, il y a sept jours,****j'ai cherché les infos que tu m'as demandées.****J'ai feuilleté pour ****avoir ****des ****données ****sur l'au-delà des montagnes de sang. ****Je ****suis tombé sur des données confidentielles.****J'ai demandé une dérogation. ****Rien ****à faire, même avec notre niveau d'autorisation,****rien. ****Quand ****j'ai commencé à ****faire ****le ****forcing,****j'ai eu des bâtons dans les roues, du genre menace...****Sérieuses, les menaces.****Hugo est à l'hôpital et ****Jerck ****est rattaché à l'affaire classée.****Et ce matin, le grand chef est descendu, et à disperser l'équipe.****Ils t'on ****élevée au rang de Traitre.**

Il parlait tellement vite et si peu fort que je ne comprenais rien.

**-Non mais attend, commença dispersé l'équipe ?****Sous quel motif ?**

**-Alinka,****ils t'on ****accuser d'acte de barbarie sur humain ! D d'association à des démons, de tentative de meurtre sur la personne du grand chef. ****Alinka****...**

**-Non mais attend, je n'ai pas quitté les enfers encore ?****Ne bouge pas, je reviens et on va mettre ça aux claires !** Fis-je perdu.

**-****NONNONNONNON****!****Surtout ****pas ****Alinka****,****tu****ne comprends ****pas,****t'es considéré comme une traite !**

**-Non, mais je n'ai rien fait, je débarque et, je leur explique ! I il y a forcément une explication.****J'arrive !**

**-****Alinka****...****Tu ne comprends pas, ceux qui t'accusent, ces personnes ne sont autres que les grandes instances...****On sait que ****tu n'as rien fait, mais****on ****a eu beau chercher, tout est trop bien ficelé ! Il ****n'y ****a pas de faille.****C'est impossible que ce soit quelqu'un autres que toi...****C****'est simplement parfait !****Ils sont même des témoins démons !****Alinka****, ceux qui t'ont fait porter le chapeau ont le bras long. AlinkA, Hugo est persuadé que Fury n'est pas mort… C'est pas son corps !****Alinka****, ils veulent ta peau !**

Un silence suivis, comment ça pas l'œuvre d'un démon ? Le bras long et les grandes instances ? Je l'entends jurer à l'autre bout du fil et bougonner.

**-J'arrive.**

-**NON surtout pas !**

**-J'arrive, c'est un ordre qui ne se discute pas.**

-**T'es Condamnée à la peine ****capitale ****ALINKA****!**

Il avait crié et je m'étais glacée à ces propos.

**-Si ****tu ****reviens,****t'es morte...** Fit-il totalement anéanti.

Hi hi hi hi hi gna ha ha ha ha

Je me retourne brusquement pour tomber face à une triplette de démon. Les ailes dépliées, les Cros acérés, et l'odeur fétide.

**-Tuer...****Tuer...****Tuer ****Alinka ****Poliakov****...**

_Hein ? __D'où il connaît mon nom ?_

* * *

**Review ?**

**Ja ne !**


	3. 3-Hé, mais c'est un humain

**Une rencontre du destin ? Tuer ou être tuer... Tel est la question... **

**Crédit : tous les personnages extérieurs à l'histoire originelle m'appartiennent, le reste des personnages appartiennent naturellement à son auteur : Yana Toboso.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Hé, mais c'est un humain ?**

J'ai à peine le temps de me reculer que le premier des trois démons enfonce son bras dans le sol, où je me tenais. Je saisis mon sabre et pare l'attaque éclaire du second. J'ai à peine le temps de voir venir que le troisième me projette au sol, d'un coup bien placé dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, je glisse dans les cendres, en inspirant au passage. L'entrée de cette matière dans mes poumons me brûle. Je me relève rapidement et slalom entre les attaques des trois poursuivants.

Faut répliquer ou je ne m'en sortirais pas. Je tousse. Foutu cendre des enfers. Pas le choix, je dégaine mon sabre. La garde de l'arme se coule parfaitement dans ma main. Je la glisse de son fourreau, consciente du choix que je viens de faire. Je vais utiliser le sabre maudit et cela va provoquer un véritable appel au mal. Tel une fusée de secours verte lancée dans ce ciel rouge sang. L lorsque j'aurais invoqué le sabre maudit, je serais l'objectif à tuer sur les 100 km à la ronde pour tout être démoniaque qui si trouverais. Autant dire qu'en enfer… Ça fait du monde.

Se sabre fut moulé par le premier grand forgeron du Japon : Amakuni, reconnu pour avoir été le précurseur du Katana. Il a créé cette lame avec le plus pur des matériaux venant de la géhenne. Pendant 1 mois, ils fabriquèrent cette lame en priant les dieux sans cesse. Aux derniers jours de sa fabrication, on prêtant que Lucifer, l'ange déchu, était venu offrir aux hommes la puissance qu'il avait acquise en enfer : la puissance de Satan. Ainsi, il espérait retrouver une place auprès de dieux. Il fit donc inscrire le sutra capable de contenir le pouvoir de Satan en langue démoniaque. Autant dire que sans un master + 18 en langue morte, peu savent le lire et je n'en fais pas partie.

En réalité, j'ai jugé inutile de connaitre ces inscriptions, la seule chose qui me sert est l'invocation. Le reste m'importe peu. Je récite alors mentalement l'incantation afin de préparer mon corps à accuser le coup de ce pouvoir.

_« __Je me refuse à reconnaître pour Seigneur celui qui ne sait pas me vaincre. Il ne fallait pas me créer si parfait, si tu ne voulais pas que je me pose en rival. Maintenant, je suis, et je m'oppose à toi. Triomphe de moi, si tu le peux. Mais je ne te crains pas. Moi aussi, je vais créer et ta création tremblera à cause de moi, car je te hais et je veux détruire ce qui est tien pour créer sur ses ruines ce qui sera mien. Je ne connais et ne reconnais aucune autre puissance que moi.__»_

**-Par les 7 épées du purgatoire, je t'appelle Satan.** Murmurais-je.

La lame de mon katana devin noir. Sa garde se transforma d'un rouge cuivré en un gris ténébreux. Ainsi, faisant ressortir le pentagramme inversé sculpté en relief sur la garde. Le tissu noir qui recouvrait le manche se transforme en un rouge sang, et le bout argenté de cette dernière se retrouva frapper d'une croix inversée.

Voilà, la fusée de détresse venait d'être tirée. Il me faut partir, et vite. Avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Les démons qui s'étaient stoppés en sentant l'aura démoniaque puissante de l'épée, frissonnèrent.

**-Aller venez donc maintenant… **Sifflais-je.

Ils n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant de se lancer sur moi. Habillement, je les esquive. Les envoyant le plus loin possible. Ensuite, je courais vers la zone de départ, là où je pourrais enfin pouvoir ouvrir un portail et me tirer d'ici.

Je répète l'opération, je pars à gauche et rejette le premier démon qui atterrie violemment et glisse dans les cendres. J, j'esquive à droite puis à gauche, et enfonce ma garde dans l'estomac du sec. Jeond avan de basculer avec lui à terre pour éviter d'être fauché par les ailes du troisième. Je fais une roulade avant et profite de la surprise du troisième pour lui asséner un coup de sabre entre les deux ailes.

J'y mets toute ma force et le projette sur les deux autres démons qui venaient de se relever. Sans plus réfléchir, je reprends ma course, forçant sur mes mollets pour courir le plus vite possible. Je slalome entre les différentes attaques et repousse quelques débris de terre avec mon sabre. La puissance qui émane de ce dernier m'enivre et je peine à garder mon objectif en vue. Partir. La soif du sang m'envahit de plus en plus. Du sang… Tuer…

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, je chasse ces idées d'un geste de la main. Un impact se fait sentir dans mes côtes et je m'écroule sur le côté. Je redresse la tête, et par un réflexe que je ne comprends pas, je bloque un démon. Je le repousse une nouvelle fois et repars en courant. Ces démons sont bêtes et pas forcément les plus agiles ou malin. Mais s'ils t'immobilisent, c'est fini. Tu peux te considérer comme dévorée vivante et écartelée.

Là, L'arbre ! C'est la zone de départ. J'en suis encore loin, mais je dois arriver à l'ouvrir d'ici. Ccomme ça j'ai plus qu'à sauter et tchao les démons ! Mais hors de question de faire n'importe quoi, je saisis mon IPhone et jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. Ils me talonnent, j'esquive un jet de pierres, et ils me talonnent de près. Je déverrouille mon téléphone et clique sur l'application Univers. Elle se lance, mais cela me parait une éternité. Vite vite vite !

**-Ha, c'est bo…**

J'écarquille les yeux, C'est impossible… Ma main été sur le point de disparaitre dans la gueule immonde du démon. D'un réflexe sur humain, et que Dieux bénisse Satan pour cela, je réussis à retirer, non sans quelques dommages, ma main qui s'apprêtait à être engloutie. Cependant, Mon IPhone lui a rendu l'âme. Je m'écroule à genou face au démon qui mastique durement ce qui été mon seul moyen de maîtriser les destinations vers lesquelles les portails s'ouvre. C'est simplement… La fin du monde. Enfin de mon monde.

Pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus sur mon sort, un coup violent d'un des démons me coupe dans mes réflexions. Une nouvelle fois, je glisse sur le sol brûlant, inspirant à mes dépens de nombreuses cendres. J'ai à peine le temps d'esquiver les coups, plusieurs fois, il me frôle pour me plaquer de nouveau au sol.

Je serre les dents. Faut que je me sorte de là, ten pis, peu importe où j'irais faut que je me barre., la fumée au loin ne me rassure qu'à moitié sur mon avenir ici-bas. Je force une dernière fois et enchaine les coups pour les faire reculer, au bout d'un moment, j'y parviens et conclue en les éjectant loin. Je souffle sous l'effort et me relève pour courir vers la zone de départ. Je tends le bras et sens l'énergie couler. Le cercle se dessine et s'élargit. Sans réfléchir, je plonge pour passer au travers. Et j'atterrit dans les cendres. Les cendres ? Une douleur vive vient me traverser l'épaule, une odeur putride finie le tableau. Je tourne le visage vers la droite pour arriver nez à nez avec un démon, les crocs enfoncer dans mon épaule, le sang giclant. J'étouffe un râle de douleur en tentant de me retourner pour me dégager. D'un coup, la masse disparaît, je prends une grande respiration en me retournant. Un deuxième démon venait de se jeter sur mon agresseur. Commence une guerre entre les deux.

**-Proies à moi…**

**-Non moi, moi la tuer… **

C'est bien des démons, mais bon, pour une fois que leur ego est à mon avantage. Je me relève péniblement en saisissant l'épaule avec la main tenant mon Katana. Quelle merde. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes avec ces conneries. J'esquive le troisième zigoto. Effectivement, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je pare ces coups, mais il me fait reculer et perdre mon objectif de vue.

De nouveau, l'envie de tuer se fait des plus présente. F fatigué, je peine à la contenir. S si je me fais dépasser les chances pour que mon esprit se relève est nul et là bonjour Mademoiselle Satan ! Je pare et pare sans pouvoir porter un coup. D'un coup, il est, déstabiléise et commence à tomber vers . i, l'un des deux autres démons luvaitant pris la chevillou e, du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus par rapport à l'anatomie humaine. Tuer. Je secoue la tête et profite de la scène de ménage des démons pour m'enfuir.

Mon dieu que l'on bénisse Satan pour avoir oublié de donner au démon un semblant d'intelligence !

C'est bon le cercle est juste devant moi. Je tends le bras et frôle la substance de mes doigts quand quelques choses me rentrent dedans. Je pars en arrière et atterrie non gracieusement sur les fesses, un colis entre mes jambes appuyer sur mon torse.

Je le fixe et reprenant ma transpiration. Il n'est pas bien grand ce colis. Il lève ces yeux pour les planter dans les miens. Enfin ces yeux, je dirais plutôt son œil, un œil d'un bleu profond entouré de cheveux courts gris foncé. Il était habillé étrangement.

Il prend une première respiration et se met à tousser.

**-Hé, mais c'est un humain ?** Fis-je méduser.

**-Seb… Kof kof kof … Stian… kof kof kof… **

Il regarde perdu autour de lui, serrant sa poitrine de douleur. Les démons sont scotchés et moi, je ne peux m'écarter de cette enfant apparue de nulle part. Mais il sort d'où se gosse ?

**-Seb… kof kof kof KOF KOF…**

Il a dû respirer des particules de cendre. Il va finir par mourir à continuer de rester là.

**-Humain…**

**-Humain…**

**-HUMAIN !**

Les démons se jettent sur nous. Pas le temps de s'attarder, j'ai juste le temps de le saisir et de plonger dans le cercle. Je me sens aspirer et atterrir durement sur le sol, le gamin sous moi. Allonger, je tentais de reprendre ma respiration alors que le gamin tousse encore.

Un cri de rage me fait sortir de ma léthargie, je me retourne, arme en poing, prêt à en découdre. Le cercle se ferme, coupant au sens littéraire du mot, la tête du monstre. Cette dernière roule jusqu'à mes pieds pour disparaitre en fine particules dans L'aire. Le gamin tousse de plus en plus, il commence à suffoquer.

**-Seb…**

Il écarquille les yeux. Merde, il s'étouffe ! Je le couche au sol et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes et inspire. J'inspire tout l'air qui peut se trouver dans ces poumons. Il se débat vainement. Puis quand l'aire lui manque totalement, je le lâche et il inspire l'air à grande goulée alors que je m'étale à côté de lui, les bras étaler en mode étoile de mer. Je reprends ma respiration et tente de calmer le feu dans mes poumons. J'ouvre un œil et observe le gamin. Il ne tousse plus, j'ai dû aspirer la plus grande partis des particules présentes dans ces poumons. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 10 ans le môme, il est drôlement habillé, il fait très chic, un peu comme ces fils de noble au début du 19éme siècle. Un cheval souffle et je remarque seulement maintenant l'équidé. Que fait-il là ?

**-Jeune maître !**

Une silhouette noire passe dans un coup de vent. Il s'agenouille à coter du Gamin.

**-Jeune Maitre, vous allez bien ?**

Il touche les vêtements de l'enfant et des fines particules grises tâche sont gant d'un blanc immaculé.

**-Mais c'est…** Il écarquille les yeux

BAFFF

Je me redresse, c'est moi ou le gamin vient de gifler l'homme. J'écarquille les yeux. Il n'y a que moi que ça choque qu'un môme claque un adulte ?

**-Ou été tu ? kof kof.**

**-Je suis navré Monsieur, j'ai sentis votre énergie disparaitre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous retrouver.**

**-Et si j'étais mort ! Kof kof. **

**-Je suis désolé Monsieur. **

Ce dernier s'incline, une main sur le cœur. Cet homme est grand, très grand. Très carré aussi, ces cheveux noirs étaient d'une couleur corbeau profonde, ces habits tirés à quatre épingles, sa voix charmeuse au possible. Il tourne soudain son visage vers moi et me fixe. Ces yeux sont d'un rouge aussi sombre que les miens. Un Démon, ici ?

D'autres personnes arrivent en courant, paniqué.

**-Cielounet !**

Une tornade blonde s'accrocha au cou du môme ainsi dénommé. Une autre femme arrive en courant. Des cheveux blonds attachés dans un chapeau. Tous comme le gamin ces gens sont habillé dans des habits du 19éme siècle.

Je soupire et me saisis l'épaule. Le pouvoir de Satan m'a quitté dès lors que nous avons quitté les enfers, mais la douleur ne fait que revenir. Je serre les dents et tente de maîtriser ma douleur de manière à me relever et partir.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je tombe sur la dernière femme arrivée, elle me regarde avec inquiétude.

**-Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?**

Je cligne des yeux. Je hoche la tête, trop fatiguer pour pouvoir faire la moindre phrase compréhensive.

**-Mais vous êtes blessé, que s'est-il passé ?**

Elle soulève ma main pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je plaque ma main sur la blessure, la douleur revenant.

**-Je l'ai percuté à cheval pendant la chasse. **

**-Ciel, c'est toi qui l'as blessé ?**

Ciel ? Qui auraient l'idée d'appeler son fils comme le ciel ? Ils sont décidément très étranges dans ce monde.

**-Je le crains ma tante**. Il grimaça en me fixant un air de dégoût à prononcer cette phrase.

**-Il faut la soigner, cela tient de ta responsabilité Ciel !**

**-Je le sais ma tante, et je compte m'acquitter de cette dette envers cette femme. Sébastian, occupe-toi d'elle, nous, nous rentrons. **

**-Bien, My lord. **

L'ensemble de l'assemblée s'éloigne, équidé compris. Je reste seul avec l'homme en noir. Je le fixe, il me fixe, en silence. Je renforce la prise sur mon sabre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un démon fait à obéir à un humain ?_

* * *

**Et voilà, j'ai remis à jours les trois premier chapitre... **

**Le quatrième arrive rapidement, promis, je suis entrain de l'écrire...**

**Et oui, même après avoir perdu l'ensemble de mon disque dure, et de ce fait les cinqs chapitres qui suivais cette histoire, j'ai décider de me motiver à la réécrire... **

**Sur ceux...**

**Ja ne !**


	4. 4-Désolé, c'est sortis tous seul

**Un démon tu combattras… une défaite tu subiras…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Désolé, c'est sorti tous seule…**

L'air devient lourd. Sans nous quitter des yeux, je déplace ma main vers mon sabre. A son contact un frisson me parcours. Je ferme mes doigts sur la poigné. Délicatement, silencieusement, comme si le moindre mouvement d'aire impliquerais ma mort immédiate. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Son sourire été machiavélique, son aura puissante et écrasante… c'est loin d'être un démon bas de gamme comme ceux croisée aux enfers. Non, lui c'est du caviar, le must du must… le genre de démon que l'on croise qu'une fois dans sa vie, et pour une simple raison… on est mort après…

Il bouge lentement ces bras et remet en place ces gants blancs. Il soupire en fermant les yeux d'un air fatiguer et marmonne des choses qui n'arrive pas à mon oreille. Je dois me tirer de là. Mais comment. Il est fort… c'est peu dire, mais avec un peu de chance, hors des enfers, sa puissance est émoussé. J'ai une épaule Hors service, le pouvoir de Satan me demanderait trop d'énergie et de temps hors des enfers. De plus, fatiguer comme je suis… il prendrait le contrôle… que faire…

Merde…

Il esquisse un mouvement d'approche et je pointe mon sabre vers lui. Il se stoppe. Me regarde. Il fronce les sourcils.

**-T'approche pas…**

Je recule en m'appuyant sur mon bras invalide, cachant sur mon visage la moindre trace de douleur. Pourtant j'en chialerais.

_Régle numéro trois : la douleur n'est pas une douleur c'est un plaisir, une jouissance. _

Je finis par percuter un arbre et me relève. Au moins, ainsi, je suis un peu moins en position inférieure par rapport à lui. Même si il me dépasse tout de même largement.

**-Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur jeune demoiselle mais je ne vous veux aucun mal, mon maitre ma juste demander de prendre soin de vous, vous ne craignez rien…**

**-A d'autre, **_**démon…**_

Il tique à mon appellation et reste silencieux. Il est loin, mais très loin d'être stupide en plus d'être fort… c'est même plus mal barrer que je suis à ce niveau là… Ma seule chance c'est d'ouvrir un portail fissa et de m'en aller… en espérant ne pas tomber sur emmerde plus grande. Maintenant que je n'ai plus l'application, j'ai plus de gestion de mes destinations, bonjour les emmerdes, merci monsieur hasard ! Mais là… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… je fronce les sourcils mécontente…

Il fronce les seins également, son visage devient sérieux.

**-Alors, c'était bien de la poussière des enfers… **

Il avait sifflé ces mots d'une voix d'outre-tombe, me faisant sursauté malgré moi. Il se jette sur moi, plus vif et rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mon instinct et mes réflexes démoniaque me sauve et j'arrive à le repousser, non sans un effort considérable. Il atterrie sur une branche basse d'un arbre à ma droite. Une coupure sur une pommette. Le sang coule et imprègne sur son visage, d'un teint porcelaine parfait, une trace qu'il se presse d'arrêter d'un geste de la langue. Souriant.

**-Voilà une bien belle lame démoniaque… **

Son regard devient rose, un rose hypnotisant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'un déchet comme toi voulais à mon jeune maitre… **

Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humain, et son visage loin d'être souriant… Ok, c'est là que je me casse. Je tends le bras en invoquant un portail. Il commence à se former mais il explose à peine le petit cercle noir apparue. J'esquive une autres attaque par je ne sais quel miracle, et une fois de nouveau dégager je tente une ouverture. Rien, il explose encore. Encore une fois.

_Echec._

Encore une fois.

_Echec. _

Alors que je pivotais mon épée pour contre carré une attaque dans le dos, je m'écroule au sol. A court d'énergie je trébuche. Il n'en faut pas moins pour le démon de profiter de mon déséquilibre pour me saisir à ma gorge. J'échappe de justesse à sa prise finale en lui plantant l'épée démoniaque dans le bras. Je recule de quelques pas alors qu'il siffle de mécontentement. Il s'approche de moi avec une envie de meurtre qui me paralyse.

_Je vais bientôt finir déchiqueté. Amen._

**-L'âme de ce garçon est à moi, ici comme en enfer… **

Ce garçon… il me parle du mioche ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'âme ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre moi son âme à ce mioche, je ne suis pas « âmophage » moi… je ne sais pas si ça se dit ça comme mot…

**\- Que cherchais-tu à faire en l'emmenant avec toi en enfer sang-mêlé… Astose serait-il ton maître ? Répond ou je te ferais parler…**

C'est quoi son problème à lui sérieux, et c'est qui ce Astose… Je ne comprends plus rien…

Je détends tous mon corps et laisse tomber la pointe de mon sabre sur le sol avant de le fixer dans les yeux, un sourcil arqué avant de sortir d'un air lasse un magnifique :

**-Hein ? **

Il se stoppe, surpris. Ces yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine et la tension du moment retombe…

**-J'ai jamais voulu l'emmener à la géhenné le mioche. Je voulais en sortir quand il ma percuter de plein fouet en passant dans le portail ! Pas ma faute si c'est un touche à tous ce morveux, pas la peine de me charcuter pour ça ! **

Je suis pris d'une quinte de toux qui me plie en deux. Je sens le sang remonter dans ma gorge, le goût métallique m'informe que j'ai dépassé mes limites. Je fini par m'écrouler à genou au sol, soutenu par mon sabre.

Je sens sa présence et ballai l'air à ma droite d'un geste vague, pensant l'éloigner. Il se saisit de mon poignet avec fermeté mais sans force. Je continue ma crise de toux et peine à respirer. J'essaie de me dégager. Manquerais pu que je meurs pour un quiproquo aussi pourris… Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je n'arrive toujours pas à reprendre une respiration normale. Ce gosse avais respiré beaucoup de particule, sa fait trop pour mon corps d'éliminer celle du gosse et les miennes. Surtout si je m'agite pour sauver ma peau. Faut que j'arrive à me calmer, calmer la quinte de toux, autrement je vais y passer…

Je sens une pression en dessous du menton et une froideur sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais ferme et tombe sur le visage du démon, beaucoup trop proche à mon gout. J'ai pas le temps de répliquer que je sens l'air de mes poumon être aspirer. J'écarquille les yeux. Alors c'est ça comme sensation ? c'est étrange… c'est pas forcément agréable mais c'est pas douloureux…

Rapidement, Je finis par ne plus avoir d'air mais il inspire encore. Je sens des partis de mon poumon se décoller dans une brulure intense. Je le frappe de ma main libre pour lui intimé d'arrêter… allant jusqu'à le griffer mais il continue. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons sont en feu, qu'ils se liquéfient. La douleur est immense, saisissante, je n'arrive à rien penser d'autre que cette douleur, cette chaleur immense qui me brûle de l'intérieure… mes muscle se tétanise, mon sabre tombe au sol et le battement de mon cœur s'accélère… si il continue il va vraiment me tuer ce con…

Je n'ai plus de force, et ma vision se tache de point noire…

Mon corps se relâche, j'ai plus d'énergie…

_Merde, je peux par crevé comme ça… _

Mes paupière se font lourde…

Puis de l'air, le choque avec le sol. Je roule sur le côté… suffocante, cherchant le moindre atome d'oxygène pour le faire rentrer précipitamment dans mes poumons. Je reste ainsi allongé à reprendre mon souffle.

**-Comme cela nous somme quitte…**

Je fixe le démon du coin de l'œil. Il me surplomb, le soleil derrière lui, je ne distingue que sa silhouette et l'étincelle de son regard démoniaque. Je ferme les yeux, fatigué de tous cette course à la survie…

Il me saisit et me met en sac à patate sur son épaule.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fou démon…** murmurais-je sans me débattre, trop usé par cette survie constante et ma blessure à l'épaule lancinante.

**-Ha la la la la … il va bientôt être l'heure du diner et je n'ai rien de prêt. Décidément, ce n'est pas une journée de tous repos.**

Il m'ignore maintenant… quel chacal…

**-Il est temps pour toi de dormir.**

**-De qu...**

* * *

Noir…noir…noir…

Vide…vide…vide…

Je suis crevé, mon corps est lourd, mais mon esprit s'éveille. Devrais-je ouvrir un œil. Et je suis où déjà ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains et ouvre un œil. Une lumière douce vient m'accueillir. Je remarque alors que je me trouve dans une pièce au rideau fermé. Je suis emmitouflé dans une couette bien épaisse. Le matelas en dessous de moi est meuble et m'incite au sommeil. J'y replonge, me sentant aspirer.

Je rouvre les yeux sans même savoir de quoi j'ai rêvé ni combien de temps j'ai dormis. Je me décide à me lever. Tous mon corps est douloureux mais c'est mon épaule qui me fait le plus mal. Je touche doucement et y distingue un bandage sous les vêtements. Vêtement d'ailleurs qui n'était pas les miens. C'était une grande robe de nuit rose… Rose à dentelle…

Mon dieu…

Je me lève et boitant doucement pour me planter devant le miroir, plaquer sur la porte d'une grande armoire. Même dans la pénombre prononcée de la pièce, mon reflet me déprime. Je suis en rose bonbon. Mes cernes sous les yeux racontent l'impact de la géhenné sur mon organisme. Je suis vidé. Et mon combat contre l'autre démon…

Démon… je l'avais complétement oublier celui-là…

Je me retourne rapidement dans la pièce, à la recherche de mon sabre. Rien, même pas mes anciennes affaires.

Je suis où déjà… Ha oui, il m'a emmené après m'avoir épargné… mais je ne suis pas en enfer, c'est déjà ça. Je tourne sur moi-même et admire le décor. C'est une chambre de style noblesse de 1800, un style un peu renaissance. C'était une chambre luxueuse, aux dorures et aux tapisseries de grande qualité, les meubles été de première qualité, en bois massif. Loin du « made in » IKEA. Un grand tableau attire mon attention.

C'est la peinture d'un couple, une femme magnifique avec une grande robe rose et un homme grand d'une stature large et imposante. Il été dans un costume de grande marque. Avec la pénombre de la pièce je ne percevais que de moitié leur visage. Mais ils étaient très beaux. Un couple d'une beauté sans pareil. Mais, cet homme sur le tableau, avais une aura étrange autour de lui, accentuer par un sourire fin et machiavélique. Un sentiment d'autant accentuer que le haut de son visage été dans l'ombre.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je continue de faire le tour de la pièce jusqu'à rentrer dans une pièce qui été une salle d'eau. Un grand lavabo des robinetteries en or, une baignoire deux places au moins, et des marbrures et des carrelages de grande qualité sur l'ensemble. Cependant, rien qui me serait utile. Pour de défendre. Pas de rasoir, de lame ou d'arme temporaire violente et effilé. Rien.

Je soupire et retourne dans la chambre. Je ne vais quand même pas sortir comme ça… Habillé de la sorte mais aussi sans arme avec un démon en liberté dans les couloirs… Faut que je remette la main sur mon sabre. Je me mords le pouce… C'est la mort… Je reste planter devant la prote indécise. Basculant d'un pied à l'autre comme un gamin sur le point de faire une connerie qu'il sait bien trop grosse pour lui.

D'un coup, remplis d'une motivation certaine, je plaque la main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourne d'un coup sec.

Rien…

Je me décompose. Tout ça pour ça. Je m'acharne sur la porte en sifflant des noms d'oiseaux. Je fini par abandonner en soupirant fortement. Je fais quoi moi maintenant, j'attends sagement. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre masqué de lourd rideau.

Bah, quand faut y allé…

J'ouvre les rideaux d'un geste rapide et souple, me maudissant rapidement lorsque la douleur de mon épaule se fait sentir. Le soleil rentre sans attendre dans la chambre, me forçant à plisser des yeux et à masquer mon visage avec mon bras.

Je tombe alors sur un immense jardin, des grands arbres et ensuite une forêt. Je regarde en bas. Trop haut pour sauter… Deuxième étage. La poisse. Je m'éloigne avant de m'affalé sur le lit. Je suis enfermé… Autant en profité pour faire le point.

Bon résumons. Je suis…

**-Dans la merde…**

Je suis surprise d'entendre ma propre voix. Je me mets à rigoler et pivote sur le coter. En réalité ces quelques mots sont vrais.

Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais si je me souviens des dernières paroles de Case : _«_ _AlinkA, Hugo est persuadé que Fury n'est pas mort… Ce n'est pas son corps ! ». _Le corps de Fury n'est pas le corps de Fury… En gros il n'est pas mort. Ou il est mort et ce n'était pas le bon corps… Mais le problème n'est pas là, Pas de corps mais un faux pour déclarer la mort de Fury… me mettre à sa place… puis m'élevé au rang de traite pendant mon absence… Disloqué mon équipe…

_Putain… ça sent le complot à plein nez._

Je renifle de façons fort peu féminine devant mon constat.

Elevé au rang de traite… peine capital…

Faut que je me fasse oublier un moment… faudrait carrément que je disparaisse que je change de noms, de monde. Pour le Monde, c'est déjà bien parti, je n'ai pas mon portable, ils ne peuvent pas me localisé. C'est un bon point. Le tous, est de vérifier si dans ce monde, il y a ou pas une activité de l'OMDAS. En fonction de ça je pourrais rester un moment ici ou faudra que je parte, me terrer dans un coin le temps que sa se tasse. Une fois qu'ils m'auront oublié… je pourrais faire un peu de _ménage_…

Je souris… lugubre…

Partir, changer de monde… Mais la dernière fois je n'ai pas réussi à faire en faire. Mais je suis reposé maintenant…

Je souris en me redressant. Je tends le bras et me concentre… Je sens l'énergie partir de ma main vers l'extérieur

BOUM

Je percute le mur de plein fouet sous l'explosion. Je tousse un peu avant de regarder autour de moi en me relevant… J'ai rien abimé si ce n'est que j'ai remué un peu de poussière et légèrement fissurer le mur que j'ai percuté.

On toc deux fois à la porte, je me redresse quand cette dernière s'ouvre sur le démon. Il me sourit alors que je me mets debout, en alerte. Mon sabre à coup sûr c'est lui qu'il là.

**-Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Le jeune maitre souhaite vous voir.**

Je fronce les sourcils, méfiante. Il esquisse un geste en avant et je recule.

**-Je vous assure que vous ne craignez rien…**

**-Tu es un démon, j'ai à craindre de toi… Rend moi mon sabre, et je partirais sur le champ…**

**-Avec un de tes magnifiques portails sans doute…**

Il ne masquer même pas son ironie en regardant les dégâts de la pièce. C'est bon, mon taux d'agacement commence à monter.

**-Cela m'aurais plutôt arrangé que tu disparaisses mais J'ai comme ordre de te ramener auprès de mon maitre dès ton réveille, sa petite escapade avec toi la très intéresser… **

Il plante son regard dans le mien. Manière de me faire comprendre de ne pas faire d'impondérable. On dirait mon supérieur quand je sors avec des gens extérieur à l'OMDAS. Il se dirige vers l'armoire qu'il ouvre et en sort un truck que j'aurais qualifierait d'horreur… une Immonde et infect Robe époque victorienne… Il tourne alors son regard vers moi, un sourire joueur…

Il avait souris, légèrement rit et moi déprimé. Il s'avance et je recule d'avantage.

**-Plutôt mourir que de porter ça…** fis-je en pointant l'immondice qu'il amenait vers moi

**-Que ce soit par la force ou par ta propre volonté tu iras auprès de mon maitre. Et de manière présentable qui plus ai… **

…

…

…

…

…

…

C'est ainsi que je déambulais dans les couloirs de cette énorme bâtisse derrière un valet tous sourire dans une robe d'ôter d'un corset à vous faire rendre l'âme, et d'une lourdeur incommensurable… Faite que cela termine au plus vite, que je puisse quitter ce vêtement informe… Il s'arrête devant une porte ou il toc avant d'entré. Je le suis et tombe dans un bureau, les murs son vide, mais le bureau lui est remplis de papier en tous genre. Le fauteuil du bureau est de dos, braqué sur l'extérieur.

Le majordome tousse avant de m'annoncer.

**-La demoiselle est ici jeune maître. **

Le siège se retourne est je trouve…

**-Le mioche ?**

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et exprime un air désolé.

**-Désolé, c'est sorti tous seule… **

Je lui souris étant véritablement navrer. Je remarque que le majordome se retient de rire. Le gosse lui affiche plutôt un air irrité.

**-Veillé à éviter que vos mots sorte trop rapidement de votre bouche, jeune fille…**

**-Se faire appeler jeune fille par un môme de 10 piges je trouve ça ironique. **

Je lui souris manière de lui faire comprendre que cette discussion m'agace déjà alors qu'elle n'a pas commencé. Il prend la mouche

**-J'ai douze ans et non pas 10 !**

Il plaque ces mains sur le bureau et le majordome soupire et prend un air dépité

**-Si seulement vous grandissiez, jeune maitre… **

Je rigole doucement et mettant mes mains derrière le dos, un peu plus détendu maintenant qu'à mon réveil. Peut-être parce que je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre. Je souris, mélancolique.

Le « jeune maitre » tousse un coup pour ce redonner contenance et me fixe en croisant ces mains devant son visage.

**-Je suis le comte Phantomhive, actuel chef de la famille Phantomhive et dirigeant de l'industrie Phantome. Qui es-tu ?**

**-Poliakov AlinkA membre actif de l'organisation inter-dimensionnelle connu sous le nom de l'OMDAS. Enfin Ex membre serais plus juste.** Finissais-je ne murmurant.

**-L'OMDAS ?** dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

**-L'Organisation Mondiale de Défense des Actes Surnaturels.**

**-Actes surnaturels ?**

**-Ouai du genre ange et démon… vous semblez être plutôt bien placé dans ce domaine non ?**

Je fixe mon regard sur le majordome et voit ces yeux brillés de rose. Rhoo putain, il ne développe qu'une partie infime de son pouvoir. Il est puissant.

**-Comment savez-vous pour Sébastian ?**

**-Avec une aura démoniaque tel que la sienne c'est difficile de passer à coter.** Fis-je en haussant les épaule.

**-C'est une sang-mêlé maitre. **

**-Une quoi ?**

**-Une sang-mêlé,** repris-je sans quitter des yeux le majordome un poil trop bavard à mon goût, **est une être humain dont une partis de son sang est composé de sang démoniaque. **

**-De tel être existe alors ?**

**-Ils sont extrêmement rare, cependant…** fit le majordome.

Il réfléchit un moment, semblant faire le tri de ces questions.

**-Quel été le lieu où nous nous trouvions ? Quand je t'es percuté. **

Je hausse un sourcil.

**-Nous étions aux enfers. **

Il écarquille lentement les yeux, sans doute réalisant ce dont il se doutait mais dont il voulait ce persuadé du contraire.

**-Mais je me demande comment un démon aussi puissant s'agite comme un chien pour un gamin ?**

Il se connecte de nouveau à la réalité et me répond.

**-Un pacte, entre lui et moi. Il me doit obéissance. **

**-Un pacte ? **

Je m'avance en usant de mes pouvoirs démoniaques et m'assoie sur son bureau et soulève son cache œil. J'y découvre un pentacle sophistiqué avec certain caractère issu de la langue perdu. Alors que le gamin ne réalisé pas encore que j'été devant lui, un gants blanc plante un couteau sur ma trachée, y marquant un fin trait rouge.

Le gamin capte enfin et se recule dans son siège. L'ensemble n'avais durée qu'une fraction de seconde.

**-Je suis surprise, je n'avais jamais vu de pacte avec un humain consentant avant. **Je plisse des yeux.** Je me demande bien ce qui peut pousser un être humain à vendre son âme au diable. **

Un silence passe ou le gamin se renfrogne, avant de lâcher un «ça ne te regarde pas » entre ces dents.

Je repousse la main du démon et le fixe lasse.

**-Je ne suis pas « amophage », je suis un sang mêlé pas un de ces foutu hybride… **

Il se relâche et je fixe le gamin.

**-Je peux récupérer mon sabre et partir maintenant.** Je souris, mielleuse, hâte de changer de fringue et de libéré mes poumons.

**-Non.**

**-Hein ? Pourquoi ?** Fis-je offusqué, tous comme le majordome qui jette un regard pas très saint sur son maitre.

**-J'ai encore des questions à te poser mais je n'ai plus de temps. Une fois que je n'aurais plus de question, tu pourras partir…**

**-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais accepter sans broncher ? **

**-Sébastian à ordre de conservé ton arme tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. Mais tu peux toujours partir sans ton sabre.**

**-Ouai genre, je vais vous laisser une arme démonique, et puis quoi encore !**

**-C'est comme ça et pas autrement, maintenant sort, j'ai des choses à faire. **

**-Quoi ? non non non Sa va pas se passer comme ça !**

**-Sébastian…**

**-Arrête d'appeler ton majordome à la moindre diffi-HAHHAHaaaa lâche moi ingrat démoniaque, je vais le forcer à me la rendre mon arme ! Lâche-moi !**

Percher sur son épaule, le démon me sort de la pièce et ferme la porte, il continue dans les couloirs. Et moi je me débats, vainement certes, mais j'exprime ainsi ma frustration de tous ce qui ce passe dans ma vie, le traitant de nom d'oiseau plus ou moins charmant. D'un coup, mes pieds touchent le sol et j'arrête ma tirade. Je regarde rapidement les alentours et reconnais la porte de « ma chambre ». Je fixe le majordome et le pointe du doigt.

**-J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine se mioche pour que tu le supportes, moi je l'aurais bouffé depuis longtemps !**

Je me retourne et claque la porte avant de m'affaler sur le lit. Et de fermer les yeux.

_C'est ce qui s'appelle être au fond du trou…_

* * *

**Review ?**

**Ja ne !**


End file.
